Adenis and Virsise (book)/Full text
The following is the 1819 translation of Adenis and Virsise into English, by William Clearfield. This was the first translation of this work into the English language and was a bestseller, with the 10,000 printed copies selling within two months. Chapter one From the words of a simple prediction: In bright of day, on starry night, two starstruck lovers were meant to be. Adenis, she was, of noble blood, and Arab vise. He, Virsicius, was a merchants son, a good but lowly boy. As in the stories of old, he was meant for her, and she for him. And indeed, the witch-woman to Adenis said, “a young boy you will meet, simple but true and he will be your man”. Adenis did not heed the tale, with thoughts of bethrothal to some rich prince of orient far filling up her head. But one day, out in the market of Tibrisia, she came across a boy, which struck her dumb. Of Spanish blood he was, but a noble heart he bore. Just like the witch-woman predicted, the two, in an instant had locked eyes and joint hands. She had found true love, one which gold and all the riches in the world could not buy. The two were locked in passionate love, under the seclusion of a grove of olive trees. Beknownst to them her father's maid Laila could see the unfolding events from the cook-house window. She could do nothing but reveal her seeings to her master. Enraged, he went to the grove of trees but instead found his sweet daughter with book in hand. He strode towards the witch-woman, demanding that she predict if his daughter was with a man. Flawlessly recanting as if kept to memory, she spoke of his daughter's faith and obedience to him. Chapter two The tale of two lovers' romance: It was but a week since their encounter, but young Virsicius was desperate to see his new-found love. To her gate he went, and in the dark of night called up to his soul-mate. The maid Laila let him in and brought him to Adenis' chamber. The pair were quick to embrace, but so was she to go to her master and proclaim she had a novelty for him. After demanding and receiving his royal pleasure in exchange, she let loose her tongue and told her tale. She wasted no time in taking him to the embraced couple, but she dared not come in and reveal herself. He burst in the room, catching the two in an embrace and demanded to know the facts. She explained they were in love, but when he found him to be a commoner he had him arrested so the boy could never be with his daughter again. Adenis sat in the garden, waiting for her love patiently. But Virsicius would not come. Perhaps he did not love her anymore, or perhaps it was her father's doings that kept him from her. She went to her father to inquire, who told her the news that that commoner had been locked up in order from abusing his perfect and innocent daughter, just as all commoners by nature do. Virsicius was visited in prison by his love, who begged and pleaded with her father to release him. But, he was stiff in his position and unwilling to renege. So, to the witch-woman she went, her sobbing face enough to give hint as to what occurred. She, though, was sympathetic and devised a plan to make him free. The witch-woman worked her skills to free Virsicius from the prison, using both magic and charms in the process. Adenis' father was none too pleased at this, but as he was unaware of who did this the witch-woman was safe for the moment. The loving couple continued their acts, but not under the roof of her father's household, as they knew someone in the household knew of their romances. Her sympathetic mother tried to keep her husband at bay, and to the two let them in a barn continue their love. They started to suspect the witch-woman, but as she was the one who freed Virsicius from his dark doom, she could not have been the one. Chapter three A separation of two starstruck lovers: Virsicius’ father got word of his son’s philandering though a messenger of Adenis' father. The old man was furious, as he did not want his son wasting precious time on women; to him work was what mattered in life. To remedy the situation, he would have his son toil in the fields from dawn to dusk, leaving him without time, and energy, to make visits to Adenis. The work was long, hard and painful. With help from the witch-woman, he got into contact with the town apothecary. He gave Adenis an ointment that would soothe his pains and help him perform his work better. Combined with his desire to be with his Adenis, he worked twice as hard and by night was able to sneak off to be with his love. The two engaged in passionate love under the light of the moon, briefly forgetting the troubles they both faced at home. Chapter four A near-herculean task, to make two from one: Adenis’ father knew the two were still together, and he needed a plan to keep them from being together. He went one day to witches to ask for advice, and they gave him word of a potion that would reverse love. The witches brewed the potion to give to the lovers, so they would not love each other any longer. The old hags gave to him the potion, but he refused to pay such scraggly things. In an ominous tone, the witches condemned the Arab nobleman with the point of a finger and the wave of a wand. He returned home and had a servant place the potion in one chalice of drink, and another was left plain for him. By chance, fortune, or witchly intervention the witch-woman was the one to pass the drinks to Adenis and her father. When Adenis took her drink there did not appear to be a change in heart. When her father drank the cup, he quickly came to quarrel with Adenis' mother, as if his affections for her had all been erased. The witches' prophecy had indeed come true, and now he was the one not wanting his wife; she took off from the house and left him forever. Chapter five Replacing one with another: As things stood now, Adenis’ father was extremely displeased at not separating that boy from his daughter, especially without having his wife for support. Recalling his daughter's tales of marrying a faraway prince, he planned to have her do just that. From far away in the holiest of lands, a youthful prince took off to meet his promised bride. He came on horse, marching triumphantly to claim his prize in Adenis. But she refused to see him (ie. she did not want him). The thoughts of prince from lands afar were long gone, instead replaced with a passion and lust for her Virsicius, the only man for her. Angered and dismayed, the young knight was, and quarrel he sought with the man who had the heart of his promised one. In a field by old Tibrisia, the knight and Adenis faced off in mortal combat. Though finer arms our lover's opponent had, Virsicius was not without his qualities. The power of his love, and the strength of his arm would help him in his duel. For great lengths of time the two swung at their sabers, the talent of both keeping them at a deadlock. In a sudden moment the knight left his mark on Virsicius. The thought of losing his loved one filled his spirits, and though bloodied he fought like a horde of warriors and with the mightiest of force did the same to his opposing knight. Only one man made it out alive, and he went to claim Adenis. When a man dressed in a suit of armor came to take her, she was filled with sad thoughts of her Virsicius dead. Her father was more than pleased, and with much trouble had her mounted on his steed and sent off; Adenis used what strength she had to prevent this but was not strong enough. It was only until the two had left the city that he took of his helmet and revealed himself to be Virsicius. But, by this time Adenis' father had gotten word of the real knight's death. He sent an army of armed guards to rescue his daughter and kill her kidnapper. At the next town, the girl's mother was residing and recited the news of the coming army. Before the blessings of the priest, the young couple married despite the problems past. The two were now one before god. The pair, who would rather be united in death than divided in life then decided to take their lives, together, and forever be united, in peace. Category:Books Category:Barzuna literature